the old, the new and the normal
by Fantasticwho
Summary: Matthew Williams is enrolled in a boarding school in Austria by his dad, he despises being there at first but eventually meets new friends and makes new enemies, and learns how to tell one from the other. He will find fake love and real love, and learn how to tell those two apart as well plus a bunch of other plot twists! (I give up on this sucky summary, rated M just to be safe.)


**Hallo guys ^^ So I'm not gonna promise this is the best fanfiction ever but I hope its at least worth reading. **

**So basically, France is Canada's dad, Canada is the main character, he has two sisters Monaco (older) Seychelles (younger)** ** America is hsi cousin and Britain and France ate brothers.**

**I know there's a lot of fanfics about Gakuen****Hetalia.**** Or Hetalia school in particular, but I just really wanted to write this. (You could say I was more so inspired :3)** **Also, feedback of any kind is welcome! I really want to know your guys' opinions.**

* * *

I read over the pamphlet in my hands. Twice.

The second time I was merely procrastinating because I _really_ did not want to know why I was handed a pamphlet for Edelstein Academy, which was all the way in AUSTRIA, where they had really fancy green grass that you're not allowed to walk on and fancy looking people walking to a fancy looking building wearing fancy clothing and doing fancy activities such as horseback riding and my dad is sitting across from me smiling innocently as if he's actually planning something devious, like enrolling me there.

I glanced at my dad, then the paper then back at my dad then at the paper, I moved my gaze from the paper to my shoes and just stared at them.

They were nice shoes really. They were some off brand of converse, colored the typical red with white laces and a white silhouette of a maple leaf on the ankles. I've had them for two years, and they were still in great condition. Not a scratch to be seen.

I considered getting up from the couch, opening the front door running away in my awesome, off brand, red, trustworthy shoes. Somewhere I could walk on the grass and not just the sidewalk. Somewhere I don't have to eat quail and calamari for dinner. Somewhere I don't have to ride horses, because seriously I was _terrified _of horses and he knew that.

"Your shipping me off, aren't you?"

I looked him straight in the eye; my arms crossed still holding the pamphlet. There was no way in hell I was leaving home just get a better education in some weird country at a school for snobby, rich kids just for the sake of my dad.

Francis sighed. "Matthew, I'm not shipping you off. I just want you to see the world and meet new peo-"

I cut him off mid-sentence, "Stop covering it up dad, you're shipping me off." He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Matthew, it won't be as bad as you think."

He spoke in a tone that sounded comforting but also serious which usually means that he could care less about my feelings. Like when your parents tell you your goldfish died and they tell you they're sorry and that there's always more fish in the sea. But you know that they're not really sorry. They're actually happy because they don't have to buy fish food anymore and that they probably just flushed your fish down the toilet into the ocean where there's plenty more fish that will never be able to fully replace Goldie or Bubbles or whatever your fish was called.

That's what he sounded like. And that ticked me off.

"Dad, I'm not going." I looked him dead in the eyes and stood up. My dad continued to fake a smile and leaned back in his seat, retaining himself from reaching across our old, splintered, 10-bucks-at-a-garagesale oak table and strangling me right then and there.

But because I'm his son and he kinda sorta loves me, he didn't.

"Your cousin Alfred's going, you should too!"

I sat back down. The old man was using my weakness. Alfred. He knew how close Alfred and I are and how we would spend literally all our time together. We were practically inseparable! That is, until he moved to America with his dad which wouldn't have happened if my dad and Uncle Arthur had a better brotherly relationship. Unfortunately they hate each other and my uncle moved from England to America and we barely ever visit, so basically I would kill to see Alfred right now.

I stared off to the side and picked a loose stitch in my gray sweater. "Fine I'll go." I had started to create a dime sized hole in the old sweater. Why did I even have this thing anyways? "But only because Alfred's gonna be there! Not cause I actually want to!"

My dad looked ecstatic. He got up and clapped his hands together "Marvelous! I knew you'd decide to go sooner or later! You leave tomorrow at 10:00 am!" I sighed and rose from my seat. If I leave at ten and it takes two hours to get to the airport and even longer to go through all the security and stuff meant I would have to get up early, and getting up early is something I'm not good at.

I sat in the center of my room; my entire wardrobe spread out on the floor before me, various books and stuffed animals heaped into piles on my bed waiting to be sorted through and packed away into one of the many suitcases and duffle bags stacked by my door, my hygienic items were lined up on my desk along with my alarm clock and two posters and under ten knickknacks to put in my dorm room so I'll feel more at home in Austria.

One of the posters had the Eiffel tower lit up at night that looked more like a painting rather than a photograph. But I figured that's why I loved it so much. The other had a Chinese dragon on it that I had received from my dad when he went on a trip to China.

After an hour or so I had finished packing everything away and stood by my empty closet. My room was practically empty, The crimson walls had an old map of America Alfred sent me after his move there and a few third place ribbons from elementary school science fairs, the bookcase only had a few books and my goldfish on it, which was in a jar with a lid and three holes for oxygen so I could carry him on the plane. I had fought with dad about leaving him home but I would never leave my poor goldfish, Alabaster, home. We've been through too much for me to just ditch him, so I won the fight and now he's coming with me. My desk only held the blue coffee cup I used as a pencil holder plus two pencils, a pen and a purple Crayola marker that was going dry. The only thing left to pack up was my Soft sea green comforter with light grey cherry blossom silhouettes on it.

I sighed, the emptiness of it all gave the room an eerie vibe that made me want to run from the room and never come back but I also didn't want to leave the eeriness of it all I wanted to stay there forever with that vibe because an eerie vibe is way better then Austria ever will be.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I strode over and opened it to find my little sister, Michelle, on the other side. "What do you want?" I snapped at her, not really in the mood for company. Especially not from one of the most annoying people on earth.

"I just wanted to come and hangout with you. That's what siblings do, isn't it?" She pushed past me and moved to my bed, flopping down onto it. I huffed and slid into my desk chair, "..I guess so." I mumbled "though I wish it wasn't true." She just rolled her eyes and picked up one of my many stuffed animals, this one being my zebra Phillip, and examined it.

"So I heard you're going to a boarding school in Austria."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, I'll just miss you that's all…" She rolled over onto her back and stared up towards the ceiling. I sighed and moved to sit on the side of my bed. She sat up next to me and pulled something from the pocket of her cutoff jean shorts, placing the item in my hand. "Here, I want you to have this. So you won't forget me in Austria." I looked down at the necklace in my hand; it was a black leather string with a pendant on it. The pendant was a small swordfish carved out of ivory.

**I smiled and slipped the necklace over my neck before pulling her in for a hug, Michelle gleefully hugged back. **

**We didn't hug very often. It just wasn't something we found necessary to do; we felt that hugs should be saved for certain occasions when there most needed, instead of overusing them hugging every time we go to bed or something. Either way, it was nice to hug my sister, because no matter how many times she would constantly annoy me, hugging Michelle always made me feel complete.**

**Because that's what siblings do, they complete each other. **


End file.
